Bloody Tears
by Kya-16
Summary: Sakura is tired of following the rules in the game of love. When a chance is taken will Sakura finally be able to win Sasuke's love for her? And if she does, can she go too far? SasukeSakura story
1. Default Chapter

Story Name: Bloody Tears

Title: Naruto

Author: Kya16

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other of the characters in this story.

Chapter 1

Sakura sneezed. It was cold out. So very cold. She did not know how long she had been sitting out there. A few minutes? A few hours? The thought never really crossed her mind. All she knew was she was lost and did not care. It's not like it was a new thing or anything. She always got lost one way or another. Always found a smart way out. Then would fall again. The same stupid game over and over again. Sakura grew bored of playing and tried to change the rules. To say it didn't work was a lie. Oh it worked, only all to well.

Warm salty tears cascaded down her pale checks as she tried to clear her thoughts of that days' events. What went wrong? Her plans have almost always worked for her. No, her plans always worked before. So what went wrong? What did she do? She was not the smartest ninja in Konoha for nothing. So what did she do that made things end up like this? What did she do to deserve this?

The rain did not help Sakura's condition either. Her clothes were soaked thoroughly and her pink hair was matted to her head. She was sure she would catch her death if she stayed out any longer. But did she care? No. it was simple. She thought that if she died then maybe it would bring back the good old days, the days when her love was still alive.

(A/N: the rest of the story is basically going to be a flashback)

Sakura calmly stretched her muscles still sore from her resent B class mission she finished about only a few days ago. Of course she and her teammates were given a "short" vacation to rest up and relax. But time seemed to fly by as she lazed around the house, she had almost forgoten that it was already time to go back to rough training with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke."

A small smile graced Sakura's rosy pink lips.

Today was the day she would proclaim her love for her dear Sasuke-kun…..again. All she had to do was beat Ino, out run thousands of other girls in the Uchiha fan club, and make it back in time for the overview of today's mission.

'Not to hard.'

Sakura quickly changed into her normal red ninja dress and put on her shoes. She brushed her teethe and hurriedly flipped her hair. She ran out the door quickly giving her mom and dad a small kiss on the check before grabbing a small bread roll running out the door. The first thing Sakura saw when she walked out her door was millions of other girls old and young all standing in front of Sasuke's door in a neat little line. They all held onto chocolates and cards that read either, "Sasuke I love you!" or, "Sasuke please go out with me!"

'Pathetic.'

At least Sakura thought of a good plan to give her present to Sasuke-kun on White Day.

(A/N: ok really sorry, but I know Japan doesn't have Valentines Day. They have a day where girls give chocolates to guys they care for. But I forget what it's called. Then the guys return the favor on another day. Haha forgot what that's called to. So for now it's gonna be called white day, ok?)

She was going to give her present to Sasuke through the window. It was a fairly simple plan just as it sounded. She had already talked with Sasuke the day before when she thought of her amazing plan.

Flashback in a flashback (A/N:haha)

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked down from the tree branch he was comfortably perched upon.

"Nani?"

"I was just thinking that…well tomorrow is White Day. And…"

Sakura's voice left her as she trailed off mumbling.

"What is it that you want Sakura?"

His voice was cold and monotonous. It held no emotion or warmth that Sakura yearned for. It was simply just there. His voice was just there, holding nothing in it at all, it was almost boring. Though Sakura would never tell that to his face.

"I was just thinking that..... I know you know that you will be receiving many gifts from girls tomorrow. And that it will be hard to even get to our meeting spot with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto tomorrow."

Sasuke was looking even more bored and was about to open his mouth to ask her to stop talking so Sakura quickly finished.

"Anyway I thought that you could avoid it by if I meet you by your window we could just go to meet our sensei together and I could hide you from the other girls till we get there. That way you won't have to deal with them."

'And I can have you all to myself.'

Sakura took a deep breath and willed herself to keep calm and breathe normal. Her heart stopped as she saw his brows furrow into concentration. He was thinking.

'Duh he's thinking.'

"Yea, sure. That's a good plan. I'll see you at 5 am."

Sakura almost fell over.

'5 am.! Who on earth gets up that early? What does he do all day? Our training doesn't begin until 6:00 o'clock!'

But to hide her surprise Sakura just blushed and bowed her head down at the compliment from the great Uchiha Sasuke. It was the closest thing she would probably ever get from him. Sakura stopped smiling and looked down at the ground with a pained expression across her face.

'Don't think like that! Tomorrow he will see how much he truly loves you. Don't worry.'

And with that Sakura bowed slightly and waved a tired goodbye to Sasuke assuring him that she would be there at 5 am. But she would do more than just help hide him. Oh much more. Tomorrow she was going to make sure he fell in love with her, and she wasn't even going to try.

A/N: Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Story Name: Bloody Tears

Title: Naruto

Author: Kya16

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other of the characters in this story.

Chapter 2 

(A/N: Present)

Chapter 2

Sakura's love died that day. No, not as in a person died, or a loved one. The essence of her love died for the Uchiha boy. With all her memories and thoughts along with it. It was not that she didn't deserve him. No, It was that he didn't deserve her.

She tried so very hard to make him happy, make him smile. She would stay up so late into the early morning dawn hours and wait for the sun to rise. Always, constantly thinking of plans to get a certain someone to recognize her. What was so bad about Haruno Sakura? Was it that she was not the most feared ninja? Or because she had a simple and happy life? Shouldn't she be blessed not to have gone through all the hardships so many other ninja's have? Why couldn't people just look at that as a gift more than a curse?

Sometimes life just isn't fair. And Sakura only knew this all to well by now. She knew now that this thing called love for Sasuke was not love at all. More of an infatuation, lust. Not love. From now on, never love. And this is how it will be, forever. Sasuke will be an ally, just another simple person to work with. Nothing more, nothing less.

(A/N: Flash Back)

Sakura flung her pillow off her face. Her alarm clock promptly stated that it was 4:30 in the morning.

'Oh joy.'

Sakura clumsily dragged her feet into the bathroom, her blanket tangled with her clothes was brought in as well. Her face was a mess. She couldn't get to sleep at all last night. Thoughts of what she could do with Sasuke all alone with no one around early in the morning was all to much to think of you couldn't blame her for not sleeping. Sometime around early at three am did she finally drift off to sleep.

Sakura quickly showered and dressed, her mother kindly pressed Sakura's red dress knowing that her young daughter had something special going on in her life. She was a little sad that she was not informed by her daughter what was going on but knew even in her youth that she was not all honest with her mother. So the thought was ignored.

Sakura look at her reflection.

'Great.'

Sakura did indeed look great. Sure she was no wild woman with looks to kill and seductive talk. She was simply just Sakura, and that was all she needed to be. She was beautiful the way she was, no one needs to tell her that.

'Though a few reminders would be nice.'

Sakura ran out the door nearly trampling her father on the way out.

"Gomen!"

"What's she so excited about?"

To her surprise there were already many girls in line to meet Sasuke at the front of his apartment.

"What the heck? What time did they wake up?"

Sakura glanced at her watch. 4:50 am. Even this was still early for Sakura, and even she doubted, a loyal fan, that she would wake up this early for Sasuke.

'Wait….. I am up this early for Sasuke-kun.'

Ok, so bad example, but you get the idea. Sakura jumped from tree to tree to avoid being seen by the crazed girls. And there! Right at the very front of the steps to Sasuke-kun's home was Ino! She had at least three bags of chocolates, stuffed bears and animals, if not a farm. And she held onto a fancy looking card.

A/N: I don't know if anyone has gone to "Hallmark" but if you go to the card section you can find cards for about $30. Who in their right mind would pay that much for paper? I mean all you have to do is just copy down what it says onto another piece of paper and say it's your own. But that's the type Ino is suppose to be holding.

'Who does she think she is? How dare she try to steal my Sasuke-kun away from me.'

Sakura paused. She could:

(A) Jump down from the trees and pick a fight with Ino only to get all the other of hundreds Sasuke fans involved.

(B) Sneak to the front of the line to try to catch a glimpse of what Ino's card may say. Who knows what she could have written?

(C) Stand in the back of the line like a good girl because it's what her mother always told her. "Mind your manners dear."

Or:

(D) Ignore Ino and the other psychopathic girls and just calmly make her way to the back of Sasuke's house and meet him at his window like she promised.

Sakura stuck with plan D. Now, you make think this past should have been easy for Sakura. All she had to do was find his window and wait for him to appear. But it was a lot harder than it sounded. She had to find his window, he was in an apartment. You get the idea. She had to count the floors. Count the rooms. Count the windows. She had to figure out if he stayed in ore of the classier rooms where you get more of a balcony and more windows than others. You get how long that must have taken her.

But eventually she found out that he was on the second floor, with no suite, and simply two windows. And the one she assumed she was supposed to go to was on the left side of the building. Where his room was.

Sakura looked at her watch again. 5:10. Oh! She was so late!

'I hope Sasuke-kun will understand!'

Sakura jumped onto the tree branch next to Sasuke's bedroom window. She glanced sideways to see him. He was no there. She went closer this time moving her feet so she cold view into the room a little better. Still nothing. Now she put her hands to the cold glass and pressed her face it. Nope, not a thing. Then out of nowhere Sasuke appeared in front of her on the other side of the window. His face was pale, his hair a mess, and his lips blood red.

The site of Sasuke like that was enough to send anyone crying.

"Aghhhhh!"

Sakura lost her footing and fell from the tree she was standing on. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Something strong was holding onto her wrist. And it was starting to hurt. She looked up to see Sasuke holding her, dangling her from the window while he remained safe in his apartment. The grip did not loosen when Sakura climbed back on the tree. Sakura swore it must have been bruised by now.

"Sasuke-kun, that hurts. Let me go-,"

Her voice was soft and inoccent, his was harsh and cold.

"What are you doing here Sakura?"

A/N: Sorry that all my chapters are short, I'll try to fix that in the next chapter. And I'm also sorry that you had to wait a day for the next chapter, even though that may seem short to some I know one of my favorite things to do is stay up all night reading random fan fictions. And it's really annoying whenan author doesn't update. So again I apologize to the few readers. I blame it on the new game I got called "Shadow Hearts 2." It's really addictive, like most games are. I will update soon, please review.

OK, THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! this is my very first fanfiction. i really didn't want to say it. becuase ppl always say "this is my first fanfic please be nice. or no flames" and stuff like that. but i welcome flames becuase you are always intitled to your own opinion. but i have to say it now cause i had to delete this story. i hade no idea how to add in my 2 chapter. i thought i had to replace it with the first. so i ended up having 2 chapters that were the same. so i had to delete the whole story and upload it again. i would love it if somone could help me. oh. and that meant the reviews were lost. please review again for me. i would love it. thx.


	3. Chapter 3

Story Name: Bloody Tears

Title: Naruto

Author: Kya16

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other of the characters in this story.

(A/N: still in Flashback mode)

Chapter 3

"Na-nani?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke-kun, don't you remember? We agreed yesterday that I would meet you here at your apartment and avoid all the trouble and girls outside."

Sakura's voice was shaking, 'What's wrong with him? He looks like crap. Like he hasn't slept or something.'

Sasuke looked at her for a moment like she had grown a second head……………then he remembered.

"Gomen Sakura…. The girls outside wouldn't let me sleep all night. They've been there in that same spot since two am."

"Oh, I see."

Compassion floating in her statement like wind in a whisper.

Sakura glanced down at her wrist, he was still holding on to it. She already asked him to let her go. She already told him it hurt. Then why wasn't her letting her go?

Sakura tried to pull it free when Sasuke's attention was diverted to the crowd of crazed girls below him screaming for him. But as if on instinct he tightened his hold on her.

'What the hell? Why won't he let go of me?'

"Sasuke, it hurts. Let go."

Her voice was no longer a wimpy whisper, it hurt and she wanted her wrist back.

Sasuke looked back towards Sakura giving her all of his attention. He looked down at his hand that was still wrapped tightly around her delicate little wrist. He glanced up at her for a moment then looked back down.

'What the hell is there to think about? Just let go of my damn wrist. It really hurts.'

Sasuke gave Sakura's wrist one last tight squeeze before finally letting go.

'What was that about?'

"Hn… you're late."

'Oh, I was hoping he wouldn't notice.'

"Yea, well you're the one who forgot about our meeting in the first place _and_ tried to decapitate my wrist."

The words just kind of slipped, it was pure accident.

Sakura froze when the words escaped her lips and turned all her attention the Sasuke. He just stood there for a moment thinking about what she said. He didn't even move, just stood. Then as quick as it all happened it was over and he was walking again further into his apartment signaling to Sakura she could come in as well.

'Weird, I wonder what he was thinking about. I'm just glad he didn't lash out on me.'

Ok so it was true, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She was truly afraid of Sasuke. I mean is there a reason why she shouldn't be? He was one of the best ninja's in Konaha and was feared in almost every place they have ever traveled to together. Why shouldn't she be? But it always is a bad thing to be afraid of the person you love. You should always be considered as equals, not rivals. No cat and mouse game in love. But that's what made Sakura so special; she was willing to do just about anything for Sasuke. Even if it meant giving up her safety to Sasuke. Becoming yet another victim in the game of love.

'But I'll come through! I won't let anything put me down! And I mean _nothing_!'

Sakura was left alone to climb into the window by herself. She glanced down at her badly bruised wrist. It hurt even more to move it. Sakura gasped. There, right there if you turned her wrist ever so slightly you could see a little red imprint of Sasuke's hand on her wrist.

'I'll have to get Kakashi-sensei to take a look at it after today.'

Climbing into the window actually turned out to be quite harder than it seemed. Having a bruised wrist that was practically use less she was on her own.

'Damn, if I could just get over the ledge and…..YES!'

Finally after long wait Sakura finally managed to climb over the window and into Sasuke's apartment.

'Jerk, couldn't he have at least waited for me?'

Sakura glanced over at the clock pinned to Sasuke's wall. 5:30 am.

"Well it's his fault for bruising my wrist that has made us late. I take no blame."

After all the years of knowing each other this was Sakura's very first time of ever being in Sasuke's house.

"Wow, so neat and tidy! I mean I never would have thought of Sasuke as a slob but I never would have thought that he kept such a clean home. He's always away on missions you wouldn't think he had time to clean. Yeah, but then there's the fact that he's always away from home that he doesn't have to clean at all. So I guess I do have a point."

While Sakura debated the facts about Sasuke's home to herself she walked aimlessly through the house bumping into things once in a while.

'Now where did he get off to?'

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun where are you!" Sakura cupped her mouth and called once… then twice.

After waiting for a response longer than she intended to and still receiving none Sakura grew bored of waiting patiently like a good girl should.

'Where the hell is he? It's not like he's in a huge mansion where else he can't hear me.'

Sakura made herself comfortable on top of one of the mismatched couches in Sasuke's apartment.

She yawned lazily and closed her eyes for a moment while resting her head on the lumpy pillows provided by Sasuke's couch.

'You would have thought he would have nice couches that matched with nice silky pillows…weird.'

While Sakura pondered this extremely challenging question to herself she didn't realize the dark figure watching her in the shadows, even worse she was beginning to get sleepy on Sasuke's cheap couch.

"Maybe I should just rest my eyes for a bit. I mean it's not like I'm going to meet Kakashi-sensei right now. Anyway I don't even know where Sasuke-kun is."

With that reassuring thought Sakura let sleep claim her wary body.

Sasuke stepped forth from where he was hiding perched on top of one of the kitchen chairs.

Sasuke looked down to the small role of white cloth that he was holding on to.

'I was going to give this Sakura for her wrist but it seems like she has fallen asleep on me. Oh well, it's better than her getting the wrong idea anyway. I must have really hurt her if it took her that long to climb into the window.'

Sasuke frowned, 'Did I really hurt her?'

All these questions were really starting to irritate him; he threw the unused role of bandages into the trash can with out looking.

He idly sat down on the opposite side of the couch next to Sakura. He imagined himself waking her up gently and telling her it was time to see Kakashi. Cupping her cheek and gently shaking her till she awoke with a bright smile on her face. Her checks going from pale to bright red telling him over and over again about how sorry she was for falling asleep on him. He would whisper her name till she stopped and listened to him. Shivering every time he spoke her name with such passion. He would stare at her. She would ask what was wrong, if there was something on her face. He would shake his head and run his hand through her long light pink hair. He would enjoy the sensation of feeling her silky hair through his fingertips. She would moan out in light pleasure at his touch. How easily she could be pleased, that thought would amuse him to no end. She would stare at him with questioning and confused eyes. He would chuckle lightly to himself and claim her lips as his. Tilting her chin towards the heavens and tasting her sweet scent and flavor.

Or he could roughly shake her till she awoke with confusion and embarrassment plastered all over her pretty face.

I think we all know which one he chose.

"Huh? Ow… where am I?"

Sakura looked around lazily at the apartment she was in, a little disorientated from her light sleep.

She saw Sasuke hovering over her frail body with the dark shadows accompanying him covering all the light and warmth from her body.

"Gomen. I really didn't mean to fall asleep I guess I'm just not used to being awake this early."

What he really wanted to say was, "you deserve all the sleep you want. No property of mine should ever be unhappy, especially if it's because of me."

What he ended up saying was, "a good ninja never lets his guard down no matter the circumstances or settings."

His voice was rough and cold, it sent shivers down her spine, Sasuke saw this. It was not the kind shiver he wanted from her.

He would have apologized, but you know… he's Sasuke.

Sakura pulled herself up off of the couch with a bright beaming smile.

'Why does she smile? Did I do or say something funny?'

'Oh! What a beautiful day! I'm so happy. I'm surrounded by Sasuke and I got to sleep on his couch. Wait till Ino hears about this!'

The smile didn't leave her face as she walked a little towards the door and stretched her idle muscles.

Sasuke looked at her again. 'Her smile does suite her though. She should wear it more often.'

After doing her little mourning routine she looked at Sasuke again who was looking at her.

'He's been acting so weird lately; I wonder what's wrong with him.'

Sakura blinked. Sending him a secret signal that he should say something before she got the wrong idea.

"Let's go."

Simple, sweet and to the point, how Sasuke.

Sakura gathered her things and followed Sasuke to the door. While Sasuke dodged skillfully away from all the girls outside Sakura kept her mind wandering.

'What's wrong with me? Sasuke has been sending all these weird messages to me lately that I would swear they meant that he likes me…but I know he doesn't. He only thinks of me as a lowly friend and nothing more. Just someone to work with till he's allowed to leave Konoha. He doesn't really even think of me as a teammate because I'm not even that good.'

Sakura frowned, "Well that's not fair."

Sasuke ignored Sakura's comment already knowing that he had no idea what she was talking about and found it useless to try to ask her himself.

'I mean it's not my fault I'm not that skilled. I mean sue my right? But maybe he does like me…maybe he really does.'

While all these thoughts consumed Sakura and all her attention she was unaware of the biggest tree in the forest heading in her direction, and fast.

'So maybe I was wrong about him all these years, maybe he's liked me from the start but was just playing hard to get. Sure that would explain a lot.'

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, 'What is she thinking about? She should pay more attention to the path than her silly day dreams.'

'Okay then! It's settled! I will tell Sasuke how I feel about him…… again. And when the time is just right. But this time he won't refuse me because he knows he really loves me now. There's no way he can possibly refuse me now!'

Sasuke looked at Sakura again, was it just him or did she look even more beautiful when the sunlight hit her just right? Or when the moon light complimented her features well as she shined during the night? He was still not sure which one he liked more. Maybe he liked her better when she was swimming with her bathing suite on and the clear blue sky setting in the back round with her splashing around just for him. Yep, it was the hardest decision he had ever had to make so far.

His eyes remained on her unnoticed by the young girl. Sakura was heading in the direction of the "Big Tree."

'She better watch it or she's going to get hit…'

A few seconds passed and she didn't really seem to notice.

'Doesn't she it? How could you possibly miss it!'

'I think I should do it now, no maybe after training today. Yes that would be a perfect time. The sun would be setting and I could walk over to him and gently rest my head on his shoulders and whisper in his ear, "Sasuke-kun, I lov-"

Sakura's train of thought was ruined when she felt herself being picked up by strong arms. Whoever it was they smelt good. Kind of like the way morning smells after rain has poured down for three days.

Sakura looked up to see her one and only Sasuke holding her ever so gently yet protectively at the same time.

'Nani? What happened?' Sakura's mind was beginning to register what was going on when Sasuke changed positions on his hold over her.

Then it hit her, 'He's, he's really holding me!'

Sakura stared up at Sasuke, a light blush forming on her cheeks. He was so warm and gentle, but when he spoke he was so harsh and cold.

'Weird.'

Sasuke noticed her blush and smirked; 'now I really wonder what she's thinking.'

Sakura's heart was beating so fast she swore Sasuke could hear it, but it didn't really matter to Sakura, she was being held by the man she loved.

And then that's when it happened. Sakura knew it was then that she would have to tell Sasuke of how she felt about him…truly.

Held lovingly in his arms.

(A/N: Please review.)


	4. Chapter 4

Story Name:Bloody Tears

Anime: Naruto

Author: Kya-16

Chapter: Author Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: Sakura is tired of following the rules in the game of love. When a chance is taken will Sakura finally be able to win Sasuke's love for her? And if she does, can she go too far? SasukeXSakura story

Author Note

This is really just an author note, sorry but alas no update yet. I really just wanted you all to know who are reading this story that I really am so bad with updating, I mean really bad. I want you all to know that their will be a real update in exactly one week from today right down to the very hour. I am so glad that there are a few readers who enjoy this story. Really all your reviews make me feel so wanted and loved. Andi really just wanted to clear this up, this is kind of a drama but it has more of a sarcastic humor to it so far than drama. So i think that maybe it's more becommingmore humerous than dramatic. Just wanted to clear that up. So yes, it is meant to be funny. So when no one's looking feel free to give into a well earned laugh.Most of my stories are basically on hold for the time being so far so a similar note might be seen if you read any another of my stories. Thank you all so much for your reviews and support, just one more week, I give you my promise as an author.


	5. Chapter 5

Story Name: Bloody Tears

Anime: Naruto

Author: Kya-16

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: Sakura is tired of following the rules in the game of love. When a chance is taken will Sakura finally be able to win Sasuke's love for her? And if she does, can she go too far? SasukeXSakura story

Author Note

Sakura knew it had to be this moment. If not now then when? To say it in one word, ideal.

Sakura's head was spinning, 'Should I do it now? Now? NOW!'

All these thoughts running through her head, but wait! Don't you remember! She has a full proof plan! Don't you remember! She now knows that Sasuke loves her! Remember? So there's no way she can loose! Silly goose, had you worried there for a moment didn't I? Well don't worry, there's no way Sakura could be refused now. Not with all the hard earned evidence we have against Sasuke.

Well, that's what she thought.

"Sasuke-kun…I- "Stupid girl, you know I thought that maybe for just one moment you might have actually amounted to a little something more than just a lousy sorry excuse for a ninja. The chances that you hadactually passed the final exams were just luck, that's all you ever get by on, just luck. You never do anything. I hate that you're even on my team and that I have to baby-sit you all the time, you should just go back to school where you belong. Stop following me, I won't ever like you, that's a promise."

Sasuke dropped Sakura, she hit the ground hard.

'No! What did I do! That wasn't me, Sakura that wasn't me! Believe me, I would never say that! Sakura! Look at me, why won't she face me? Sakura look at me, I would never hurt you...never…'

Then he slapped her.

I guess in a way love has a funny way of working, what Sasuke wanted to say, wanted to do, was not what he portrayed. He hit her; hurt her, so she ran.

No, you're wrong, so stop right there; I know what you're thinking. So stop, because there's no one controlling Sasuke's body, no one pretending to be him, no one whispering to him what to do. It was all Sasuke. 100 of it.

How? How could this have happened? They were meant to be right? They were perfect for each other right. Then what went wrong?

It was Sasuke. Have you ever killed anyone? Ever held a knife to their wrists? Ever taken a soul? Have you ever seen the light, ever seen the life slowly leave the person you killed?

Well Sasuke has, as all ninjas have to at one point in their lives.

They have to, they have no choice, it's their way of life. Eat, or be eaten.

Not fair huh? Want to complain? Take a number. It's the world we're living in.

The stress, pain of it all was just too much for him, his only escape was Sakura, and the abuse he gave to her.

I guess you could say over the years Sasuke developed a condition, a problem. Think of it as a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide so to speak.

But you see what's so weird about his condition was he would only seem to change when around Sakura. Interesting huh?

But that's not fair! Want to know his cure?

Sleeping with a whore off the streets.

(A/N: forgot to say, their older, 15)

Sasuke was no innocent, nor did he care if he was portrayed as one. He pretended it was her, his light, his love, drama, and queen.

Would she ever know? Not anymore, for she ran, ran away from his love, away from his grasp, away from those terrible eyes. Away from the pain, the slaps, and abuse.

Running seemed the only and best thing for Sakura to do.

Where would she go, where she was going not even she knew. She just ran, ran away from "_him."_

* * *

Sasuke fell to his knees, huffing and out of breath. His vision blurred, palms all sweaty, "Sakura… don't go…don't leave me here all alone…Sakura… I need you"

* * *

'Run, run, RUN!'

Sakura's mind was screaming, 'Go farther, farther! Go, go, fast, hurry! Don't let him catch up. GO!'

Sakura's check was still stinging, she knew it was red, she knew even worse was that her tears sliding down her injured check was going to infect it.

A small cut had formed; when Sasuke hadhit her she fell back stunned hitting a small rock.

Kami it hurt.

'What am I going to do? What did I do? I can't go back now; I know I can't risk seeing him again.'

Sakura collapsed, her mind reeling, screaming at her to get up, 'Hurry, hurry, he'll be back… He'll be mad.'

Sakura opened her eyes, "Oh god, what did I do?"

She sat up, rubbed her sore crying eyes and looked around. She was still in Konaha's forest. At the clearing of an edge of a beautiful waterfall, the running water calming her tense nerves.

'He can still find you, hurry, run.'

No, god please no, no more.

She saw him, coming after her, oh god his eyes, no, please no, they were Sharingan.

"Sakura, Sakura…" He toyed with her.

Coming after her, there! He was there, please no. His eyes, that look.

Well, that's what she thought she saw, a trick of the mind, played by the trees.

But poor Sakura, she didn't know, she never knew…

'No! No, I won't let him! I won't!'

'I won't let him take me; I won't give that bastard the sick joy of knowing he won.'

So poor Sakura thought of the only thing she could think of then.

She jumped, jumped off the waterfall, jumped from Sasuke, jumped from her fears, jumped to the end.

Sakura ended it, she ended it all.

(A/N: Please review, not over. Sorry for the long update, more drama in this chapter finally than humor, hope you enjoyed it.)


End file.
